¿se odian?
by Azrasel
Summary: como una pequeña pelea puede cambiar la delgada linea del odio al amor. un poco de lime e incest


**advertencia, este fic es con puro fin de entretenimiento los personajes pertenecen a su autor aunque si por mi fuera pasaria lo que estoy estoy escribiendo.**

* * *

**_Se odian…_**

**_Se odiaban…_**

**_¿Se aman?..._**

Esto era tan confuso, demasiado confuso hasta para ellos y es que en cierta medida el incesto ya no era el tabú de todo esto. Simplemente el que eran de creencias extremadamente diferentes.

Ella tenia una misión a realizar y el obviamente no iba a dejar que esa misión se cumpliera lo cual los había llegado al punto en el que estaban.

Ella había llegado como una nevada cruel que aunque fría quema tomo a su paso, el no hizo mas que defenderse, las varitas salieron volando en un contraataque mágico y en vista de eso su impulso sicótico le hizo abalanzarse, arañarlo, golpearlo, ahorcarlo. Pelear con una mujer no era algo muy propio de el y aun así el tratar de quitarse a esa gata salvaje de encima era lo único que pensaba en ese momento.

De un rápido movimiento logro sujetarle las manos, pero ella se retorcía como si fuese una lombriz a la que algunos niños le hubieran puesto sal. En una de esas su pierna se libero y logro propinarle una patada en el estomago haciendo que la soltara, no perdiendo tiempo le propina una patada en la cara y otra y otra hasta tratar de arrinconarlo, claro la fuerza de una mujer nunca se comparara con la de un hombre y este alcanza a tomar su pierna antes de la siguiente patada, la avienta lejos a pesar de todo no quiere dañarla, antes de que ella reaccione la sujeta por atrás evitando de alguna manera que ella lo obligue a lastimarla, ella se mueve como una loca tratando de soltarse, a pesar de que es mas pequeña de altura puede darse cuenta de lo delicado que es su cuerpo y de que no importa que tan desquiciada este, ella es una mujer delicada,

Puede olerlo, puede oler su cabello azabache en una mezcla de lavanda y romero combinación muy rara para una mujer pero no menos agradable, un cabezazo de parte de ella lo hace volver a la realidad, hilos de color carmesí salen de nariz y ella esta más que complacida, se separan un poco para que puedan respirar y descansar.

El ambiente se ha vuelto calido, afuera esta lloviendo pero adentro es como si fuera verano, los dos están cansados.

Ella puede ver los estragos que a causado a su atacante, la camisa hecha jirones, mostrando en parte el atlético físico, la transpiración había hecho que varios de sus cabellos negros se le pegaran al rostro que lo hacían ver tan atractivo, un ligero golpe en su labio el cual comenzaba a sangrar, pequeños hilos rojos en todo lo ancho de su piel producto de sus uñas claro esta, y como cerecita del pastel tenia la nariz rota, jamás lo había visto tan enojado, ella se sentía complacida de ser observada por esas orbes grises, podía darse cuenta de todo lo que quería decirle o hacerle… sonríe complacida.

El por su parte puede ver esa sonrisa felina en ella, tan taimada que demuestra su superioridad, su vestido esta desacomodado dejándole ver parte la parte superior de su ropa interior, es atractiva, endemoniadamente atractiva, a pesar de no haberla querido lastimar mucho se percata de una mancha morada que empieza a surgir en su frente, el sudor perla su rostro y algunas gotitas resbalan hasta perderse dentro de su escote y claro sus ojos, hay en ellos una fiereza no antes vista.

De un momento a otro los ojos de ella miran algo en concreto y brillan con intensidad, sigue la dirección estos para percatarse que la varita de ella esta debajo de una silla. Ahora la batalla es evitar que ella la tome, la toma por la cintura pero ella le propina un golpe seco con la muñeca, el no se deja y la logra levantar del piso, ella aprovecha el impulso para dar una vuelta completa y ambos terminan en el suelo.

El esta arriba de ella no con intenciones de levantarse y ella se ve sumamente molesta, ¿Por qué este tipo siempre tiene que arruinar sus planes? Trata de quitárselo de encima sin mucho éxito, pues a pesar de todo el es mas fuerte mas pesado y lo peor de todo tiene la situación bajo control

El por su parte la observa divertido. Ella tiene la situación bajo control siempre, así que sabe como la esta desquiciando esto, puede sentir como se retuerce bajo el, esto se le hace tan cómico que no puede evitar largarse a reír ante la mirada cada vez mas furibunda de ella, verla hacer esa cara se le hace tan infantil, se ve tan indefensa y ¿tierna?, ok esto no esta bien por ningún motivo ella se vería tierna bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ella deja de retorcerse debajo de el, es cierto esta furiosa y quiere arrancarle el corazón del pecho por la osadía que esta cometiendo, pero el aroma que el despide a pesar de que transpira le hace cuestionarse el hecho de quitárselo de encima y ver esa sonrisa tan cautivadora la termina por desarmar.

En que momento la lucha por la vida dejo de existir no están conciéncientes de eso, solo esta el hecho de que se están besando con una pasión nunca antes vivida, ella termina por desgarrar lo poco que queda de la camisa y el se encarga de despojarla del vestido que trae. Otra lucha esta teniendo lugar donde los besos y las caricias van ganando terreno. A el le esta excitando como le esta arañando la espalda de una manera diferente a la de hace rato y ella disfruta como le mordisquea, lame y besa cada parte de su cuerpo, quien pensaría que dos enemigos acérrimos estarían en una situación así, en un momento de lucidez se miran a los ojos, ¿deseos de matarse? Para nada, los ojos grises de el la miran con un deseo que jamás había visto ella antes y el por su parte puede notar que ella en realidad no tiene los ojos negros mas bien de un gris mas oscuro el cual solo brota cuanta ella esta apacible, ella comienza a acercarlo para reanudar en lo que estaban, bien podría ella situarse arriba y dominar esta extraña relación, pero no lo hace por el simple placer que le produce esta nueva experiencia de sentirse ¿protegida? Si seguro es eso, el se pierde cada vez mas en ella hasta escuchar los pequeños gemidos que ella profesa y el como comienza el incesante moviendo de caderas el cual se acelera cada vez mas y mas con caricias bien distribuidas y besos pasionales hasta llegar al éxtasis. Sudorosos y cansados se observan complacientes de lo que acaban de realizar, el puede ver lo dulce que ella puede verse agotada y con el cabello pegado a la piel a causa del sudor, pero también puede ver una extraña mezcla de ¿amor? Y tristeza en su mirada. Ella puede darse cuenta de cuan tierno y protector puede ser el, esto le crea sentimientos de conflicto pues en otras circunstancias verle la cara que le esta dedicando haría que ella se burlara al máximo.

Puede sentirse la incomodidad de ambos ante esta nueva situación, como la delgada línea del odio al amor desaparece y el como tendrán que manejarse de ahora en adelante, saben que deberían hablarlo pero ambos son jóvenes y en la juventud es mejor vivir el momento, comienzan a besarse y acariciarse como si el mañana no existiera, ya tendrían tiempo para condenarse y arrepentirse de esto en privado.

_**¿se amaban?...**_

* * *

Notas del autor:

(suspiro) esto fue un intento de lime no se si lo logre y claro un agradecimiento ha Angus y Moony que es genial leer sus histerias digo historias referentes a esta pareja en particular, gracias chicas por inspirarme. Claro trato de suavizar el asunto para no creer que lo suyo fue meramente carnal, pero claro querido público usted tiene la ultima palabra en cuanto a esto. Aclaro este es un one-shot a menos claro que me nazca la cabeza para realizar alguna continuación, gracias por leer y si dejan un review que mejor, tengan bonito día.


End file.
